


being sober, feeling drunk

by JujuRotfuchs



Series: drunk in love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Angst, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Swearing, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: After a night of drinking, Yuri wakes up in his best friends bed. Nothing new. What's new, however, is the love confession that slipped out in the dark last night.A sequel to: you're drunk on strawberry wine, I'm drunk on you





	being sober, feeling drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I said I wouldn't write a 2nd part but due to popular demand and one of my patrons requesting this, I now did. Y'all can thank Ayden for allowing me to post this here and ask for it in the first place. Hope you'll enjoy <3

 

Yuri wakes to the sound of a lawnmower and sunlight filtering in through the blinds. He only has to flutter his lashes once to realize that he’s in Otabek’s room before he closes his eyes again.

Something urgent inside his head demands his attention but since it isn’t a headache announcing a hangover that will likely feel like a punch in the gut, Yuri tries his hardest to ignore it.  
He’s tired still, feeling all warm and cozy in the sheets that smell like laundry detergent and Beka.

Yuri hums as he snuggles deeper into the pillows, trying to not think about his dry mouth and his cotton tongue. Again, he simply hopes it’s thirst and not an approaching hangover.

He’s faintly aware of Otabek’s arm lying heavily over his naked stomach where his shirt has rucked up, heat radiating from where their skin touches. Yuri thinks that if he was about to be sick, he would surely feel uncomfortable and caged by the pressure against his belly but he doesn’t, so he stops worrying over having to throw up.

Otabek himself has slipped down the bed during the night. He’s lying on his stomach, face flat against the mattress and nose pressed against Yuri’s ribs. Yuri can feel his breath ghost over his side.  
Blinking sleepily, Yuri discards the thought of turning around and away from Beka. He enjoys their closeness too much to do so.

His own hand sluggishly finds his way to Otabek’s naked back, his flat palm fitting perfectly between Otabek’s shoulder blades. It’s then that a picture of last comes back to him, both him and Otabek in a similar position as now. Yuri’s eyes fly back open as the memory plays over in his head.  
  
  
_Yuri manages to pull Otabek down on top of him. But Otabek won’t settle, he tries to roll off him and onto the bed. Yuri tightens his arms around him, keeping him in place._

_„Yuri, I’m squishing you.“_

_„No, you’re not.“_

_Yuri knows Otabek wants to complain again but smiles in satisfaction when he doesn’t. One of Yuri’s hands lies securely between_ Otabek’s _shoulder-blades, the other wanders into his hair to play with the longer strands. God, his hair feels so good between his fingers, even with the sticky product Otabek uses to style it._

 _Yuri can’t help but shift a little, wrapping his legs around_ Otabek’s _hips. He’s faintly aware that being tipsy makes him braver and that he usually wouldn’t trap his best friend in such a suggestive position but he only wants him closer. It’s not like he has any ulterior motives to get inside_ Otabek’s _pants. Not now, that is._

_To assure Otabek of that, Yuri makes sure to not move his hips even if the thought of Otabek laying between his open legs makes his head swim a little. Being wrapped around like this feels very intimate and oh so right. There is no one else Yuri would allow so close, no one he trusts more._

_Above him, Otabek has gone a little tense, Yuri can feel it in the way his back muscles clenched beneath his hand. Yuri wonders if Otabek shares his thoughts about them lying in such a vulnerable position and whether or not he’s having a hard time keeping still. Yuri stays calm and keeps running his fingers through_ Otabek’s _hair, hoping that his best friend will relax again._

_A few heartbeats later, Otabek too seems to deem the situation innocent because the tension disappears from his shoulders and lowers himself a little further into Yuri’s embrace. Smiling to himself, Yuri keeps playing with his hair and almost drowns in an ocean of affection for Otabek._

_He wants to cuddle Otabek all the time but while he usually restrains himself at least a little, it’s barely impossible to do so when he’s tipsy. Being drunk would make a good excuse if Otabek didn’t appreciate the cuddles but by now, Yuri thinks, no hopes, that Otabek isn’t just indulging him. Maybe he wants this just as much as Yuri but isn’t sure how to show him._

_Yuri will give him a little plush and pray that he didn’t misunderstand_ Otabek’s _lingering looks because of his own overwhelming feelings._

_Maybe it isn’t smart to do so now, with Yuri being tipsy and Otabek being sleepy but it’s now that he feels brave and shielded by love, so he might as well just get over with it._

_„You’re okay, Beka?“ Yuri whispers, turning his head so his lips brush against_ Otabek’s _ear. He has to bite his lip so he doesn’t end up kissing_ Otabek’s _neck instead._

 _„_ Yeah. _“ Otabek whispers back and cuddles a little closer, setting Yuri’s heart on fire._

_Everything about having Otabek so close is heaven, from the way he feels to the way he smells, so amazingly good that Yuri feels a little dizzy._

_Yuri has to swallow when he feels Otabek pushing his face against the side of his neck, inhaling the scent of his hair. He wonders if he just imagined_ Otabek’s _pleased_ hum or _if he actually started to relax even more and breathe calmer._

_Maybe Otabek is about to fall asleep on him like this and the thought makes Yuri so happy that he has to silently smile again. He wants to keep Otabek in his arms like this forever, feeling the trust between them warming him like a thick blanket._

_Yuri’s keeps softly breathing against his ear, content with their peaceful silence for a while. But then he feels Otabek slipping further and he isn’t ready to hand him over to the lands of dreams yet, deciding that sleep has to wait for a moment longer._

_His lips brush against_ Otabek’s _skin again when he whispers his next words, suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to let Otabek know how he feels about him._

_„Beka? Are you sleeping?“_

_„No. Do you want me to get off you?“_

_„No.“_

_They’re silent for a few more moments. Yuri isn’t scared but his tipsy head makes it harder for him to decide what to actually say._

_„Beka?“_

_„Yeah?“_

_„Can I tell you something?“_

_„Everything.“_

_„Promise that you won’t be mad. Or laugh.“_

_„I promise.“_

_Yuri has thought about this for a while now. He’s 90% sure that he won’t lose Otabek, even if he doesn’t feel the same. But he’s 100% sure that he will lose his mind soon if he doesn’t tell him how he feels and that he really wants to kiss him all the time._

_„Beka, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.“_

_Above him,_ Otabek’s _heart starts racing incredibly fast._

_That sobers Yuri up unpleasantly quickly and his heart starts racing as well. He listens into the now heavy silence and mentally screams at Otabek to say something. Anything._

_Fuck, what if this was a terrible idea?_

_Otabek moves then, pushing himself up on his elbows and bringing distance between himself and Yuri._

_“No.” Yuri cries out and instinctively tightens his grip on Otabek. He thinks that his heart will break if Beka pulls away from him now. “Please don’t go, I’m sorry- I’m...forget what I said, okay?”_

_“Yuri, hey. Calm down, kitten.” Otabek murmurs, pushing a strand of loose hair gently behind Yuri’s ear. “I was just going to turn the bedside lamp on, okay? I won’t go anywhere.”_

_Yuri suppresses a whimper and lets go of Otabek, who simply rolls far away enough from Yuri so he can stretch and turn the lamp on. Then he sits crossed-legged on the bed and turns his attention back to Yuri._

_Yuri, who is still lying on his back, curls his arms around himself and refuses to look Otabek in the eyes. He focuses on his knees instead and wills himself not to cry. He gets embarrassingly emotional after he had something to drink._

_“Hey, Yura?” Beka whispers, reaching out to brush his fingers over Yuri’s arm lightly. “Look at me?”_

_He doesn’t really want to, so only briefly, he looks up in the general direction of_ Otabek’s _face before dropping his eyes again._  
_Moments ago he felt incredibly brave, now he feels twice as vulnerable._

_Yuri would like to blame it on the alcohol but if he’s being honest, he didn’t have that much to drink tonight._

_Otabek sighs. “Will you come here?”_

_Yuri shakes his head. He wants to ask Otabek if he’s got a screw loose. What makes him think that Yuri will crawl into his arms while he feels like rejection is going to suffocate him any moment now?_  
_But while he’d like to scream at Otabek, he’s afraid something much more fragile will come out of his mouth if he opens it now._

_Half shadowed by the orange glow of the bedside lamp,_ Otabek’s _face twists. Yuri, who hid partly behind his hair, pretends not to see._

_“Can I come back to you then?” Otabek asks gently and that’s a small relief. At least he’s not trying to put more space between them._

_Yuri shrugs but that seems to be enough for Otabek, who does his best to regain their previous position. Well almost. Yuri had curled up, so Otabek can’t sink back into his arms. He hovers over Yuri instead, braced on his elbows and pushes his fingers into Yuri’s hair._

_Otabek looks down at Yuri with his dark eyes, a soft expression in them. “I had a dream.” He says. “Do you wanna hear about it?”_

_Yuri isn’t sure. If anything, he’s confused but if Otabek is trying to change the topic, then maybe Yuri should let him. Even if it hurts._

_“What kind of dream?” He whispers, trying not to choke on the words._

_“I had a dream I was sleeping in your_ arms. _” Otabek whispers back, keeping his eyes on Yuri’s as he plays with his hair. “In that dream, you told me that you loved me.”_

_Yuri’s heart stills. No change of topic then. He has no reply for Otabek, his head is empty._

_Otabek, apparently, doesn’t need him to say anything. “When I woke from that dream,” he continues like he can’t see the fear in his best friend's eyes,” I found myself wishing it was true.”_

_Yuri’s heart stutters back to life and beats twice as fast as before. “What if it was true?” He breathes, wondering if Otabek can even hear him._

_“Then I’d pray that you’ll still feel the same by morning.” Now Otabek looks a little sad. “That this isn’t something you said because you’re a little tipsy.”_

_Yuri frowns. “Does that scare you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Yuri has to swallow at his raw honesty. “Why?”_

_“Because I love you but I’m a coward, so I worry about a lot of things.”_

_Otabek just poured him a strong drink of trust and relief, making Yuri feel drunk again, making his head swim in love and confusion. “What kind of things?” He asks because he needs to process_ Otabek’s _confession before it sinks in, the words echoing inside his head._

 _“I think that’s something we should talk about in the_ morning. _” Otabek says, stroking his thumb over Yuri’s jaw. “I need to be a lot braver when it comes to you and right now, I’m scared shitless because you’re not completely sober.”_

 _Yuri wants to argue at that because to him,_ Otabek’s _words don’t make a lot of sense. But he also wants to chase the worrying bow from_ Otabek’s _eyebrows, so he accepts_ Otabek’s _wish if that’s what will make him happy._

_“Okay,” he agrees, opening his arms again for Otabek to sink back into his embrace, “We’ll talk tomorrow. But Beka? When I think about us, I don’t find much to worry about.”_  
  


Shortly after that, they must’ve fallen asleep, wrapped around each other.

Now that Yuri remembers last night in detail, his head has cleared from the last remains of sleep. His heart is racing again but it isn’t out of fear. Yuri remembers what he said and he meant every word.  
It doesn’t matter that Otabek didn’t fully believe him then, fearing it was only the alcohol speaking, Yuri will make sure he’ll know now.

The lacking hangover is only proofing further to him, that Yuri was maybe a little braver while encouraged by the intoxication but in no way even remotely delirious enough to start making things up. Otabek should’ve known that and Yuri wonders why he’s been so insecure about Yuri’s confession.

He watches Otabek in his sleep, nose still pressed against Yuri’s lower ribs and dark hair falling over his forehead. He looks incredibly good and Yuri has the urge to reach for his phone and capture his beauty. Between the rumpled bed sheets and through love’s eyes, Otabek looks like a dreamy underwear model.

Love. It’s not as surprising to Yuri as it may should have been, not with everyone making such a drama whenever they accidentally fall for their best friend. Yuri doesn’t understand. Out of everyone else on this planet, he was most likely to fall in love with his best friend and he’s glad about it.

He leaves his phone wherever it might be and enjoys the moment all for himself instead, trying to burn it into his memory forever. The sleepy morning light, the sounds of waking summer outside and Otabek right here sprawled over his naked stomach, sleeping peacefully like someone painted him between the sheets.

Yuri can’t keep his hands off him when he looks like this, especially now that he knows that Otabek shares his intimate feelings.  
Carefully he slides one hand up to rest over the back of Otabek’s neck, enjoying the warmth of his skin. He’s letting the other hand wander over Otabek’s body, stroking lightly down his arm and over the curve of his muscular shoulder. His fingers walk down over Otabek’s back, drawing invisible patterns and words onto his smooth skin.

A nudge against his side makes him halt his movement and a moment later, he can see the flutter of Otabek’s long lashes.

When they were younger, Yuri used to tease him about them, saying that Otabek had curly lashes like a girl. He was actually just jealous back then and maybe, a little in love already.  
Now Yuri has to smile at the memory and then chocolate eyes sleepily blink up at him. Yuri’s smile widens.

“Hey,” he whispers, his fingers resuming their drawing on Otabek’s skin on their own.

Otabek blinks the sleep from his eyes along with some confusion and then he seems to remember too, because his cheeks go a little pink.

“Hey,” he greets back and pushes himself up to lean against the headboard. Yuri’s fingers slip off his skin in the process but he concentrates on being at the same eye level as Otabek now instead.

“So...it’s the morning now.” Yuri starts, unsure if he should hit Otabek with another confession, moments after he just woke up.

“Yeah.” Otabek says, searching Yuri’s face with his eyes.

“And I’m very sober. No hangover, no mental blackout. I remember...everything.” Not smooth but honest at least.

Otabek blinks a few times. “O-okay. That’s good. I’m glad.”

Yuri smiles at him. “Good.” He whispers and starts leaning in for a kiss, closing his eyes. He wants to make clear just how much he meant what he said last night but his lips never meet Otabek’s.

Confused, he opens his eyes again to see that Otabek has pulled away from him. He’s blinking at Yuri like an owl and his mouth stands open in surprise or shock, Yuri isn’t sure.  
He tries not to feel rejected again but his racing heart makes it a little difficult to stay calm.

“I-I’m sorry.” Otabek rushes to explain. “You surprised me and...and I think maybe we should, um, brush our teeth first?” He sounds nervous but he sends Yuri a shaky smile and lessens the approaching awkward tension between them a little. Yuri breathes a little easier then but can’t help the tiny pang of rejection poking his insides.

Briefly, he thinks that Otabek must’ve changed his mind but he sends the thought away as quickly as it came. Otabek would never say something this important and didn’t mean it.  
He really must want to talk first or perhaps, properly wake up for starters. It’s Yuri’s own fault for attacking him like that. So Yuri doesn’t call him out on having pulled back from their almost kiss, refraining from starting an argument.

And if it all goes south, the pang of rejection reminds him, it’s better not to corner him immediately if he wants to save this friendship.

„Okay.“ He says and smiles encouragingly, starting to shift and get out of bed.

Normally, Yuri would whine to stay in bed longer, crawling back under the covers to get more sleep or at least play with his phone until his hungry stomach would loudly protest for some food.

So Otabek can’t be blamed for looking a little surprised and uncertain when Yuri slips out of bed, looking at him like he expects the same of Otabek.

It’s not until they stand side by side at the sink in the bathroom, wearing rumpled clothes and smearing toothpaste onto their toothbrushes, that Yuri realizes his mistake.

The silence is awkward, he has no idea how to ask who should be showering first and no matter what he feels for Otabek, he isn’t ready to pee in front of him yet either.

They’ve shared this very bathroom before countless times, standing next to each other brushing their teeth just like this. Or Yuri sitting on the closed toilet, painting his toenails while Otabek made his fist bloody attempts at shaving. Otabek cutting pink bubblegum out of Yuri’s hair. Yuri sitting on the floor against the bathtub, Otabek’s head in his lap as he held him still to pluck his unruly eyebrows, ignoring his whimpers of pain. Yuri lying on the floor, too hangover to breathe and Otabek by his side, watching over him.

So between all this intimacy these walls hold and all that this bathroom has seen, it’s ridiculous that Yuri and Otabek are now standing here and don’t know how to look at each other in the mirror above the sink.

They don’t talk either while getting dressed but at least Otabek smiles at Yuri when he sees him stealing yet another one of his hoodie’s that swallow him whole.

Yuri takes that as a win and feels a little lighter when he follows Otabek down the stairs and into the kitchen.

„What do you want for breakfast?“ Otabek asks while opening the fridge, like they haven’t anything more important to talk about.

Yuri wonders if his friend has suddenly gone stupid or if he should actually be concerned about Otabek not bringing up last night’s conversation by himself. It’s the later that starts making Yuri’s stomach feel funny, no matter how much he wants to believe that Otabek wouldn’t do him wrong by ignoring his feelings.

„I don’t care.“ Yuri answers, voice sounding small. He’d rather be angry but Otabek turns to look around to shoot him a concerned look.

„What’s wrong?“ He asks, having obviously expected a heated argument over sweet or savory breakfast.

Yuri has no more patience to dance around each other any longer. If Otabek won’t start this conversation himself, then Yuri will force him to talk about it.

„Why won’t you kiss me?“ He blurts out stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest just in case he’ll need to hold himself together in a second.

Otabek’s eyes widen a little before he rips them away from Yuri. He focuses them on the fridge door he lets fall shut again and takes a deep breath before turning back to Yuri. There is something like uncertainty flicking in his eyes.

„It’s not that I don’t want to, Yura. I just don’t know how to.“

Yuri is sure he hasn’t heard him right but Otabek makes no attempt to correct himself.

„Are you daft?“ He asks dryly because heaven help Otabek Altin if he’s about to play dumb now. „You know how to kiss, Beka! I’ve seen you kiss other people before.“ Okay so maybe he can get angry after all.

Otabek swallows and looks a bit pained. „You’re not like other people, Yuri. You’re you.“

It had never before bothered Yuri that words weren’t Otabek’s strong suit, it wasn’t like Yuri was the best with them himself but now he feels his patience thin into nothingness.

„What is that supposed to mean?“ He narrows his eyes. „Do you think it will be weird to kiss me? Would you rather not kiss me at all? Spit it out, Beka because this isn’t funny.“

„For fucks sake, Yuri! Will you shut up?“ Otabek runs a hand through his hair and makes it stick up in odd angles. „I’m not sure how I’m supposed to simply kiss you when you meant so much to me for the longest time. I always wanted to but I was never allowed, you know? This is a big deal.“

Yuri’s anger disappears like it was never there to begin with. „Oh.“

They stand in the kitchen staring at each other, both a little pink around the nose.

„What makes you think you weren’t allowed to kiss me?“ Yuri asks then. „Before, I mean.“

Otabek looks at him like he just grew two more heads. „Because I didn’t know how you would feel about that.“

„You could’ve asked.“ Yuri challenges.

„I could’ve also jumped from a big building and hoped that I would learn to fly on the way down.“ Otabek says dryly and frowns.

„You know what, Altin?“ Yuri glares at him as he steps closer to where Otabek stands. „If I had known you were such a pussy I would’ve kissed you ages ago to save us this conversation.“

Otabek smiles at that. „You were always the braver one.“

„Bullshit.“ Yuri spits and wraps his arms around Otabek’s neck. „Stop making excuses and grow some balls.“

And with that he leaps forwards and into Otabek’s arms that circle around him on instinct. Yuri closes his eyes seconds before his lips meet Otabek’s and he kisses him square on the mouth.

Otabek makes a delayed little sound of surprise in the back of his throat, then tightens his arms around Yuri’s waist. He presses his hard chest against Yuri’s and opens his lips a little so Yuri can move against them.

They kiss with less heat and desperation than Yuri expected but it’s perfect regardless. It makes his knees turn into pudding and his head swim with happiness.

Kissing Otabek is new and exciting and at the same time, it feels right and comfortable, like something they have done a million times before.

Yuri can’t help but hum against Otabek’s lips, feeling love bubbling up his throat like chugged champagne. He really can’t think of a single reason why they haven’t done this any sooner.

They only part from each other when they’re either about to starve or sink to the kitchen floor to rip their clothes off each other.

Yuri wouldn’t mind both, as long as he could keep kissing Otabek.

Coming back to reality takes a while. It’s a little like waking from a beautiful dream. It’s a little like trying to concentrate really hard when being giggly drunk.

When Otabek comes back into Yuri’s focus, he looks so good that Yuri wants to kiss him again right away. His hair is a messy but his eyes shine. His lips are red and so are his cheeks and Yuri will absolutely climb onto the roof later and yell as loudly as he can that he’s madly in love with Otabek Altin, who’s currently growing a new pair of balls.

„Just so you know, I had a plan.“ Otabek says a little breathless, licking his lips.

„Yeah?“ Yuri pants. „Do tell.“

„I wanted to make you breakfast, that’s romantic right? Then I wanted us to have a real mature talk about our feelings and the future. Next, I was gonna confess my love for you again and ask you to be my boyfriend. Then kiss you if you said yes.“

Yuri grins. „Good plan. What happened?“

„Hurricane Yuri happened.“ Otabek grins back. „Do you know that I love Hurricane Yuri? It’s like getting knocked out when you least expect it but in the best way.“

Yuri makes an ugly snorting sound and laughs. „You need to work on your love confessions. I’m not impressed.“

And it hits him then, that this isn’t awkward at all. It isn’t painful or hard. Like anything else with Otabek, it’s easy and comes naturally. He doesn’t have a single thing to be scared of.

„Will you be my boyfriend then? So I can work on my love confessions?“

„Yes but only if you’ll actually touch and kiss me. Because you’re allowed to do that, you know?“

Otabek grins and pulls him back into his arms. „Now I do know.“

 

Later, they’re sitting on the roof together, watching the sunset.  
They have their arms wrapped around each other and Otabek has calmed down again after Yuri thought he might die out of embarrassment. There were some things Yuri had to get off his chest and yelling them from the rooftop seemed like the most logical solution.

Otabek seems to love Yuri enough to forgive him.

They’re both a little tired from feverish kisses and laughing themselves delirious with happiness for most parts of the day. They’ve been lazy and cuddly, spending hours curled around each other and kissing until their lips became rubbed raw.

Yuri feels like something inside him has settled into the right place. That something has always been there, he thinks, but now it finally wandered where it needed to be and warms the place where it has found its new home.

He closes his eyes and cuddles further against Otabek’s chest, inhaling his familiar scent. He still smells a little like their breakfast pancakes but also like sharp cologne and trust and home. Yuri hums again.

It seems to rouse Otabek from his own thoughts. „Hey, Yura? Can I ask you something?“ His voice is gentle and low.

„Everything.“ Yuri murmurs and noses alongside Otabek’s neck.

„Weren’t you scared at all? Of this thing between us?

Yuri pulls back a little to look up at him. „Are you scared?“

Otabek shrugs. „I was. I worried that I would somehow fuck up so majorly that I would end up losing you. And I know that that’s dumb because it would take a lot for you to go, if anything, but still. It’s not like I didn’t trust you, I even knew that my feelings for you were genuine but I was just …scared.“

„And now?“ Yuri asks, wanting to assure Otabek that their connection runs deeper than anything he’s ever known.

„Now I still feel scared of fucking things up but I also know that you feel the same as I do and that what we have isn’t a fragile thing that will break if slightly shaken. It’s strong and I intend to make it grow deeper every day.“

Yuri smiles. „My, my. Look who’s learning to express his feelings. You’re gonna be the best boyfriend in no time, babe.“

Otabek blushes a little and changes the topic. „You never answered my question.“

„Huh?“

„I asked if you weren’t scared at all of things changing between us.“

„Oh.“ Yuri smiles up at him. „No, I wasn’t.“

„Really? How?“

Yuri shrugs. „Falling in love with you wasn’t a shock to me, Beka. I always loved you. Now I just love you more. I think it grew every day since I met you, so I was not surprised.“

Otabek mouth falls open a little. „You’re amazing.“ He whispers.

Yuri simply kisses his jaw instead of saying anything.

They’re quiet for a while as the sun goes down. Then Otabek speaks again.

„So if you knew this was coming to us ending up as a couple, and thanks for warning me by the way, does that mean that you’re all prepared?“

Yuri snorts. „What?“

„I mean…I get all excited and dizzy and stupidly happy around you. Do you too? Or are you so used to the idea of us being together that all that has already worn off?“

Yuri gives him a stern look and then rolls his eyes. „Oh boy.“ He mutters before turning to climb into Otabek’s lap, who looks a little perplex. „I can’t tell if you’re actually daft or just insecure, so I try not to feel insulted about what you just said, okay?“

Otabek nods and puts his hands on Yuri’s hips while he waits for his new boyfriend to speak.

„Just because I’ve known that I loved you, doesn’t mean that right now, I don’t feel like I won the fucking lottery, Beka. I could start weeping with joy or puke up butterflies, that’s how happy I feel. You need to understand that. You make me feel fucking drunk, okay?“

Otabek looks up at him with glittering eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. „But you’re sober, right?“

Yuri feels the magnetic pull towards Otabek’s mouth and follows happily. His eyes are half closed and his lips brush against Otabek’s. „I’m not sure.“ He whispers and pours his heart into the next kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol I almost forgot to post this. Thoughts?


End file.
